beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Freyda
"You can't stay her friend for every Calix. One day your going to either have to kill her or leave. Your a demon. She's a Hybrid and I'm an Angel. I have to leave her just like you" ''-Freyda to Calix about Ember '' Freyda was born on Feruary 14th, 1894 and was born on earth as a half human, half Angel baby. Freyda's mother was the angel and her father was a human. Her mother had never been happy in heaven and indeed fell for the love of a man. Freyda's father. Although Freyda never felt like she belong on earth. She felt like she had a higher calling and her mother began to notice that she had taken on more Angelic qualities than human. Sure Freyda understood humanity but not the things they did or the bad things that happened in the world. Freyda was an Angel. When Angel's started to approach Freyda, her mother disappeared and no one was able to find her. But Freyda was given a choice at the age of sixteen. Join Heaven and become a complete angel or stay on earth and live as a human. She chose to be an Angel and left her father behind. Blood Eyes "You're my sister Ember. Of course I love you as such. But this isn't about love. This is about a battle that has been going on for centuries. You need to give your power to heaven" Freyda was sent to earth to help Demetria Ember Le Court choose a side, to help guide her towards heaven's side. Freyda offered her services for this job because she knew that Ember was her sister. She had never been down to earth much, she had mostly watched it from the clouds, Freyda was one of the Angel that never left heaven, she worked and helped around the souls coming into heaven. But having watched her mother being casted up to heaven again she didn't want to spend much more time with her. So she asked for the job to watch over and tempt her step sister. Although Demetria didn't know that she was an Angel or that she was her sister, the girl played along at being her best friend until she actually started caring for her. Freyda had a friend, she had never had some one treat her as nicely as Demetria had. Although she never steered from her job. It was a hard job with a Demon trying to play with her as well. Demetria and Freyda were also joined in the Orphanage by Calix, a younger, more playful Demon. Although Calix and Freyda never gave away each other's identity, they never liked each other either. They kept their distant when they could until they had to tell Demetria the truth. That brought the three friends closer together. Freyda for the first time stood up for Calix and herself trying to explain that they didn't know how to tell her what they were and why they were here. Without it sounding bad that was. Freyda didn't know how to handle Demetria's emotions when she burst away and needs her space from the two although Calix assures her that she just needs some space to calm down. "She'll be fine. It's just a new thing to her. She's just found out her life isn't what she thought it was" "Will she come back?" "I hope so" ''-Calix and Freyda. '' But while she's away both Calix and Freyda get a bad feeling about leaving her alone and set out to find her. Which ends in disaster. Demetria is then introduced to Lilith a high level demon that uses her affections for Calix against her and Blake who does a similar thing although it winds up Calix and Freyda more than the Fallen Angel is playing with her. But a well known face to Freyda eventually joins them, Daunte. Daunte is an Angel, An Angel that was in love with both Freyda and Demetria's mother. Although it was the first time Freyda has heard that truth. Freyda and Calix leave Demetria with Daunte at her request so she can find out more about her real life and her mother. While away from Demetria Freyda attends the Mascaquarde Ball, A ball for Angels and Demons to join, It only happen once every year and it's the one time that both sides aren't allowed to hurt one another. Dressing up Freyda stays in pure white and tries to find away most of the event so none of the other Angels ask her about her assigment. But that doesn't seem to do much good as Demetria turns up at the event. Both Calix and Freyda try to find the young girl from the Arch-Angels and Arch-Demons. But it does little if no good. Calix and Demi’s feeling’s are still growing from one another and they both decide to stick by her side and look after her. Taking her to safety, her and Calix share their first kiss and she is brought up before both the Archangels and ArcDemons in order to choose which side she is giving the necklace too. But she turns them both down and she knows that she can’t give them it. But needing to have a break she goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up thinking that everything can be normal. But that is when she is kidnapped away by Daunte. Daunte has lost it a little bit because she’s following her mother’s footsteps and he thinks she should fall for Angels and not Demon’s. He disagrees with the relationship she has with Calix. Calix is in conflict {he knows his job is to retrieve the necklace but he is also in love with her} and Freyda because it’s her family. They come to get her and take her home. But both Freyda and Calix pled for her to make her choice. She has to choose between the Angel’s and Demon’s, to see who gets the necklace because they believe it holds the power of her mother and father. But to her it’s the last picture she has of her family together. So instead of giving it to either she decides to destroy it. The Angel and Demon’s don’t think she has the power without the necklace and go back to fighting their war. Everyone leaves her alone, Calix and Freyda included. Although the only reason both of them leave is because they are ordered too, not because they wan too. Early History Coming soon